Giving In
by Gibbsfan1
Summary: Ziva gets hurt on the job... forcing Tony to give in to his feelings...Short Story.


_**Author's Note :**_

_**Here is a little story about Tony and Ziva – It is a short story... only one chapter.**_

_**Let me know if you like it. Thanks.**_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own them but I do love them.**_

**ooooOOOoooo**

NCIS Liason Officer Ziva David glanced across the gala dining hall, of the Miami Beach Hilton Hotel. The guest of honour, Navy Lt Nelson Mansfield was about to arrive and excitement bubbled over amongst the waiting guests. But Ziva felt excited for an entirely different reason.

She turned to scan the other side of the room and caught sight of her reflection in an ornate mirror, hanging on the wall next to her. Her waist length chocolate brown hair was styled in an elegant twist, with bouncing curls caressing her back. Her emerald green evening gown trimmed in gold thread fell into a deep V at her back. The colour of the dress accentuated her almond shaped hazel green eyes.

Yes, excitement flirted across her when her eyes collided with those of her partner, Agent Tony DiNozzo's, in the mirror. She watched him watching her, his lips curving, his eyes tracing the way the fabric hugged her breasts and the deep V caressed the top of her butt. The heat of his gaze caused her body to tighten and pulse in anticipation. This tension was reaching breaking point and she hoped that he was ready to take this to the next level, because she wanted him.

Ziva turned away from the mirror, her skin flushed as the arrival of Lt Mansfield was announced. She watched as Tony fell into step alongside Lt Mansfield. He was all muscle and strength and his features would rival those of a dark haired Adonis. She knew his eyes were a striking green and they changed colour becoming lighter and darker depending on his mood. But most of all she loved his lips, the way he smiled.

Once Lt Mansfield was at the podium, Ziva took up position at the left. Tony walked towards her.

"All clear, Officer David?" He asked, his breathe caressing her shoulder, his scent arousing her.

"Yes, Tony." She replied, her voice sexy.

"Good. Amm, this colour really suits you." He said before moving away to stand on the right side of the podium.

It was in that moment that something at the far end of the room glinted. Ziva reacted, moving forward, shouting, "Down! Shooter at 6 o'clock."

She reached Tony and Lt Mansfield as a shot rang out. Her momentum pushed both men to the ground.

As chaos broke out around the dining hall, Tony hurled himself off Lt Mansfield and instructed a second set of agents to get him out of the hall. Intending to praise Ziva, he turned towards her. She lay, face down, unmoving.

"Ziva!" Tony reached out to her and pulled her behind the podium.

"Agent down! Get me some help here." Tony shouted, trying to be heard above the noise of screaming guests.

"Ziva!" he shouted, his fingers probing the side of her neck praying for a pulse.

Long seconds passed before he was sure that the beating he felt meant that she was at least still alive. Next, his hands skimmed over her body, down her arms, sides, back, butt, and legs looking for evidence of her injuries.

_Damn it Ziva, I never imagined touching you like this while you were unconscious!_ Tony complained.

She didn't react to his touch, scaring him even more.

"Come on, Ziva! Wake up."

Tony turned her on to her side and swore when blood from the side of her head coated his hand.

"Get me a paramedic." he shouted, lifting Ziva into his arms and applying gentle pressure to the side of her head. Unconsciously his lips brushed her forehead.

"Where the hell are the EMTs?" He shouted just as a paramedic crouched next to him.

"Let me take a look." The paramedic said, pulling Tony's hand away from Ziva's head.

"Okay, use this and keep applying pressure. We need to get the bleeding under control." He said.

"How bad is it?" Tony asked.

"It looks like the bullet grazed the side of her head. The blood loss is excessive as with all head wounds. A CT and MRI scan will determine whether there is any cranial damage. We need to stabilise her and get her to the ER stat." That said the paramedic hooked up an IV line and with Tony's help, moved Ziva onto a gurney.

"Argh!" Ziva's eyes fluttered and a moan escaped her lips.

"Ziva, it's okay." Tony said. "We're taking you to the hospital."

"Aammm, No Hospital... Hate them..." She murmured.

Tony smiled. She would be okay. She had to be because he hadn't kissed her yet, or made love her. And after this, he wasn't going to wait too long.

_God, I almost lost you today!_

"Shhh, you have to go." Tony said, as she became agitated.

"No ..." She insisted.

"I'll be there with you." Tony said.

Ziva's eyes opened for a moment, focused on him.

"Thanks." She murmured before closing her eyes.

"She's out again. Let's hurry." The EMT said rushing to the waiting ambulance.

Tony paced outside the ER, becoming irritated with every passing minute. On route to the hospital, Ziva had not regained consciousness and the EMT's body language had left him in no doubt of how serious this injury could be. The bleeding had a least stopped and she had remained stable until arriving at the hospital.

A nurse rushed out of the ER. Tony stopped her insisting that she give him an update on Ziva.

"The bullet grazed her skull. She is having a CT scan and an MRI now. Once the results of this are out, the Doctor will come and speak to you."

"Did she wake up?" Tony asked.

"No. I have to go now. Please wait in the waiting room and the Doctor will come and speak to you as soon as possible." The nurse said.

As Tony stared at the waiting room's unattractive wallpaper he thought back over the last few months. Ziva had joined their team as a seasoned Mossad agent, scoring high marks in all areas of her work. From the first moment they met, a kind of spark had ignited between them. But lately it was present, leaving him in a constant state of semi-arousal whenever she was near. He knew that he was her partner and as such anything other than a professional relationship between them would complicate things. Not to mention that their Boss, Agent Gibbs would likely kill them for breaking one of his many rules. But, damn it, he was just so attracted to her. Her long hair begged for his touch, her skin urged him to taste her, her eyes beckoned, urging him to give them both what they desperately wanted.

"Agent DiNozzo?" Tony was brought out of his reverie by a Doctor.

"How is she? What did the scans reveal?"

"The MRI and CT scans have revealed no cranial swelling or haemorrhaging. She has suffered a concussion and she was unconscious for longer them we like so we will be keeping her under observation for at least 48 hours."

"So, she's awake now?" Tony sighed in relief.

"Yes, she was when I left her. You may visit her, but only for a few minutes. She's in Ward 8C. Remember that rest is the best thing for her right now." The Doctor said as he left the room.

Tony ran a hand over his exhausted face. He decided to call their Boss after looking in on Ziva. He entered the room silently, not wanting to disturb her. Various monitors beeped softly in the background, no doubt measuring her pressure, pulse and temperature. He approached her and thought she was asleep.

Leaning forward, he took her hand into his and kissed her cheek.

"Don't scare me like this again." He whispered.

"I'll try not to." She whispered back.

"Ziva, I ... how are you?" he stammered, moving back.

"Don't pull away." She murmured, reaching out for him.

"What are you doing?" He asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Kiss me, Tony." She said.

"Ziva, you don't know..." Tony tried to pull away.

"I know what I'm saying. Kiss me." She repeated, pulling him closer.

When their lips were mere millimetres apart, she whispered, "Kiss me... Tony. Don't think about it. Just do it!"

Tony was powerless to stop himself. The sight of her hurt and bleeding assailed him. He admitted that he felt something for her. Hell he felt a whole lot for her and it was time he expressed it.

He touched her lips in gentle exploration. Sensations of coming home, of bliss assailed him. She was soft, her lips supple, her body perfect. She moaned, parting her lips. He moved closer, wrapping his arms securely around her as he let his tongue enter her mouth. She flicked her tongue across his and it was like lightening sizzled through his body. She was delicious, her hands cradling his face, pulling him closer. They deepened the kiss, each taking a turn to lead and explore. It was beautiful, soul wrenching and he couldn't believe that he had denied them this bliss for so long.

As the kiss wound down, Tony lowered Ziva to the bed. He rested his forehead lightly against hers.

"Wow!" he whispered.

"Next time it will be better." Ziva smiled.

"Next time, mmm." Tony questioned.

"Ahem, because I love you, Tony" Ziva sighed as she drifted asleep.

Tony kissed her cheek and emotionally whispered, "Me too."

The End


End file.
